


dr. wayne

by bakaheon



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, damian wayne as a vet, damianasavet, damianbeingtheanimalloverheis, drwayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: where damian doesn’t take over wayne enterprises and instead becomes a vet.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/ Reader, Reader/Robin, Robin x Reader - Relationship, Robin/Reader, damian wayne x reader, reader x damian wayne, reader x robin, reader/damian wayne
Kudos: 36





	dr. wayne

damian as a vet. like i’m just saying an au where he decides to work with animals. tim can have wayne enterprises. and he can work with animals. like if there’s no other place for the creature he can take it home.

“y/n l/n.” you hear your name being called by the nurse.

you were at the veterinary hospital to check up on your pet cat , oreo. you gave her that name because of how she had black fur with white on her belly , paws and some parts of her face. you were worried for her , noticing the unusual amount of times you heard her sneeze. you wanted to make sure she was alright so taking her to the vet was the right thing to do. 

you walk inside and the nurse takes you to your private room , “hello ,” the nurse greets you properly. “what seems to be the problem?” you put oreo down on the table and start to answer his question.

“i’ve noticed her sneezing a lot recently and i just want to get her checked.” you reply. “i mean you never know.”

the nurse nods as he types your response down on the computer , “of course , better safe than sorry.”

you waited patiently as the nurse continued to ask you questions about oreo , nodding or shaking your head in response while hearing the sounds of his fingers clicking the keys on the keyboard. 

“the vet will arrive shortly.” he then says , giving the both of you a smile before exiting the room.

you sigh as you look around the room , you always hated waiting at the doctors. you hated how small the rooms were and how slowly time seemed to pass. you scratch oreo by the ear and she purrs causing you to smile softly before you hear her sneeze which then makes you jump. 

“bless you.” you chuckle softly. “we really have to find out what’s causing this.” you notice how oreo moves his head and you think she was nodding her head in reply. 

you had taken oreo in when she was a small kitten in a pet shelter. the cat’s mother was a stray which the shelter took in to help after they found her injured and pregnant. the cat had a litter of five kittens all small and healthy. you liked to help around the shelters making sure the animals had a temporary place to call home before someone decides to take them in. when you took oreo in she was only 5 weeks and there had been this special connection you had with her as she grew so you chose to keep her. 

“the vet will help get you better in no time.” you assure her.

as if on cue , the door sways open revealing a man with a tanned complexion , viridescent orbs and raven locks of hair with a white coat ; it was the vet.

“hello , ms. l/n.” he greets with a neutral expression , a clipboard in his grasp. “i’m dr. wayne , i’ve been told that your cat has a sneezing problem?” he lifts up a page from it , skimming through what the nurse had reported.

you stand up from your chair and place oreo onto the examining table for the vet to inspect her. “well , recently i’ve noticed her sneeze and sometimes cough . . . well , at least i think. it sounds so strange i don’t know what it is but i just want to check on her to see if anything is wrong.” 

before he begins he gently pets oreo and she purrs against his touch , you noticed a faint smile curls along his lips for a second. you then watched as his eyes scanned oreo , checking for any physical issues. he then starts to check other things and once he’s done he starts to hum.

“what is it ?”

“she seems perfectly fine . . .” he responds , looking back at you. “but it seems that it may be an allergy reaction. what did you feed her before she started to have this condition.”

“sometimes i give her a spoon of peanut butter.” you chuckle nervously. “she loves it.”

“well , she seems to be allergic to it. it isn’t serious but i could prescribe medication if you like.”

“yes please.” you nod slowly. “thank you.”

he scribbles down the medication oreo needed and hands it to you before saying , “give her one twice a day , one before she sleeps and one after she wakes up.”

“alright.” before you give him a chance to say anything else you ask him a question. “i don’t mean to pry but are you damian wayne as in the son of bruce wayne ?”

he simply bobs his head , “yes , why ?”

“oh nothing , i just thought that since you were his biological son you would inherit wayne enterprises yet here you are as a vet.”

he sighs , “yes , i found out early on that i have a special bond with animals. besides , it was for the best. drake is doing sufficiently with my father’s company.”

“that’s wonderful.” you smile softly. “and that was really kind of you , most people would do anything to inherit something as successful as your father’s company.”

“i’m not really like most people.”

“i can see that.”

“i hope i assisted you well , ms. l/n but i must go.”

“you did a lot more than that , thank you so much.” you take oreo into your arms and pet her. “please call me y/n. and oreo wants to thank you too.”

damian smiles softly , “oreo , huh ? well , you’re welcome to both of you.”

“wait.” you stop him from walking out the door.

“yes ?”

“could i get your number ?” your cheeks flush as you ask. 

“what for ?”

“um . . . in case i need more help with oreo.” you lie , there was something about him that made you want to see him again.

“alright ,” he takes out a notepad and pen from his pocket and writes it down. he hands you a piece of paper with his number written on it.

“i’m very busy though so i might not answer right away ,” he says.

“that’s alright.” you assure and place it in your jean pocket. you then smile and as he reaches out to open the door you see his lips curl up.

“thank you for everything dr. wayne i hope we meet again.” 


End file.
